A trip to disney world
by Agent BM
Summary: The family wins a trip to disney world thanks to Lex. This story will show all the many things that happen to the family while there and some of the things that happen to their robot Jeff back home
1. Chapter 1

**A trip to disney world**

**i don't own TAWOG or anything here, not even Lex or disney **

**ch. 1**

The Wattersons were in their living room listening to their radio. Radio Elmore was holding a contest, if you were the 10th caller after they played Thriller then you and your family or friends won a trip to anywhere of your choice. The song finished and Nicole dialed the phome fast and the family prayed.

"We have our lucky caller, what is your name?" Asked the announcer

"Nicole Watterson" said Nicole

"I know you, you're the mom from MGT3K, I loved that show, I'm guessing you want a trip for 5?" Asked the announcer

"A trip for 6, Lex is my daughter now" said Nicole

"Then this question should be easy, what was the name of the first episode you watched on that show? You have 1 minute to win it"

"I don't remember it was a long time ago" said Richard

"I wasn't around yet" said Jeff

the family began to say different things when Lex took the phone from Nicole

"The answer is the DVD" said Lex on the phone

"I am sorry Wattersons but YOU'RE OUR BIG WINNERS"

the family cheered

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Asked Lex

"Well since you got it right you can choose honey" said Nicole

"You're gonna love this" said Lex "we want to go to Disney world in Orlando Florida"

"Then you've just won a one week stay at Walt disney world resort, an all expense paid trip to all the parks, waterparks, and for video game lovers, disneyquest. you're prize will be there tomorrow morning, thanks for playing"

"Disney world? Never heard of it" said Anais

"What's disney world?" Asked Nicole

"It's the funnest place on Earth, I've always wanted to go there. You guys never heard of disney?" Asked Lex

"We've heard of disney cartoons and the company but we've never heard of disney world" said Gumball

"Well you guys are gonna love it. It's a big theme park in orlando that's supposed to be the happiest place on earth" said Lex

"I thought daisyland was the happiest place on Earth" said Anais

"This is better trust me" said Lex

"I'll look the place up" said Nicole as she searched for it on her phone. Nicole saw all the things disney offered and was pleased

"This place looks fun for a vacation" said Nicole

"I told you" said Lex

"Kids start packing, we got a trip to get ready for" said Richard

"Sorry you can't go Jeff" said Anais

"That's ok, I have better plans to accomplish while you're gone" said Jeff

"And what are those plans?" Asked Darwin

"Oh that's a secret" said Jeff mischievously


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(3 days later)

after 3 days of planning and packing the wattersons were driven to the airport and were on their way to Florida, but not before signing some autographs, their mystery theater show was a big thing now and it had a lot of fans. The family was upgraded to first class's when the people working on the plane found out who they were

"I guess that show wasn't a bad thing after all" said Nicole

"We still have the equipment, we should continue" said Richard

"Well discuss that when we get back" said Nicole

the kids sat in their rows while the adults put the bags away. The plane took off and they were on there way to Florida. Lex took her iPod and headphones out of her backpack and put on some music.

"Wake me up when we get there" said Lex as she lyed back and fell asleep for a nap

"Sure thing sis" said Gumball as he took a video game out of his backpack

Hours passed by and it was getting late. Lex was fast asleep when Nicole shook her Awake. Lex took her headphones off

"Sweetie, we're here, get your stuff so we can go" said Nicole

the family grabbed their stuff and were taken to a bus outside. The family was taken to the contemporary resort. The family got 3 rooms and went up to the 10th floor. The family went into their seperate rooms for a good nights rest before hitting the parks

(Boys room)

after changing into their pajamas the boys climbed into their beds

"Hey Gumball, what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Asked Darwin

"I don't know buddy, but whatever happens, I'm sure we're gonna have tons of fun" said Gumball as he turned off the light

"Goodnight Gumball" said Darwin

"Goodnight Darwin" said Gumball

(Girls room)

Lex plugged her stuff in to charge overnight and climbed into her bed

"So Lex, what do you know about this place?" Asked Anais

"It's a magical place filled with heroes, villains, princesses, and lots of fun rides and shows to see" said Lex

"That sounds magical" said Anais

"It sure is" said Lex "We're gonna have so much fun tomorrow"

"Yeah 'yawn' Goodnight big sis" said Anais as she lyed on her bed and fell asleep

"Goodnight Anais" said Lex before turning off the light and falling asleep

(Nicole and Richards room)

"I guess this is a perfect place for a vacation" said Richard

"Theres plenty of things for both us and the kids to do" said Nicole

"I just hope done food's good" said Richard

"We'll find out in the morning, goodnight richard" said Nicole

"Goodnight honey" said Richard


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(The next morning)

after eating a quick breakfast and getting the stuff they would need for she day, the family walked over to the magic kingdom where busses were pulling up dropping off guests, People were getting their stuff ready, and people were entering the park. After the family got their tickets out and entered the park, they grabbed some maps to see what to do first.

"Wow check out all this stuff" said Anais

"Tomorrowland sounds cool" said Gumball

"They even have rollercoasters here" said Darwin excitedly

"Where should we go first?" Asked Richard

the family could see most of the crowd was heading towards tomorrowland and fantasyland, but not much of adventureland or liberty square

"Lets head to Adventureland, it doesn't look that packed" said Lex

"Ok sure, a shoulder do pirates or the jungle cruise first?" Asked Nicole

"Lets start with the jungle cruise" said Richard

the family walked towards the Adventureland entrance where they could hear jungle drums and music in the background. The whole land was themed to look like a jungle. The wattersons walked through the queue of the jungle cruise and boarded a boat just as the line started to get long.

"Wave goodbye to all the people waiting in line because you're never gonna see them again" said the guide "Welcome to the jungle cruise, I'm gonna take you on a 6 week tour of some of the worlds finest rivers"

"6 weeks? I'm out of here" said Richards as he turned to jump off

"Richard its only a ride" said Nicole

"oh, well I almost made a huge mistake" said Richard

"Hang on folks I just gotta stop by the camp for some supplies and OH MY GOD"

the entire came was taken over by gorillas

"On the bright side they got that jeep workings" said the guide pointing to a flipped over jeep "I tried all morning to start it and no luck"

"He should've just kicked it until it started" said Lex

"We are now passing a native camp, that dreaded hokie pokie dance means they're going to attack from the side so we Best be on our LOOK OUT THEY'RE THROWING SPEARS"

after escaping the natives, going through a temple and seeing lots of animals the boat headed back to the dock

"Thanks for riding the jungle cruise and please visit us again, sorry for freaking out during some parts it's my first day"

"That explains a lot" said Anais

"Not the best ride I've ever ridden but still fun" said Richard

"You tried to jump off the boat" said Nicole

"Sorry about that" said Richard as the family moved towards Pirates of the Carribean


	4. Chapter 4

the family walked through the fort themed queue of pirates of the Caribbean and boarded a boat. After passing through mermaids, dark caverns and dead pirates they found themselves between a battle against pirates and the fort

"Incoming" said Darwin

a big splash from the water splashed the wattersons

"Well that was a close one" said Richard

the family passed by a pirate who was auctioning off wenches

"I already have a wench thanks" said Richard

Nicole looked at Richard angrily

"A pretty one who I promise not to call a wench again" said Richard nervously

after passing through a burning city they found themselves in jail where a group of pirates were trying to get a set of keys from a dog

"keep doing that and the dogs never going to move" said Lex

"Why would it want to move?" Asked Darwin

the boat came to a stop and the family exited, they walked to splash mountain over in frontierland. They were about to get in line when a cast member stopped them

"I just need to make sure you're all tall enough to ride" said the cm pointing to a height requirement. The adults and the kids were big enough. It was Anais's turn tot see if she was tall enough. Not counting her ears, she was tall enough just barely

"Congratulations kid, you're just barely tall enough to ride, have fun" said The cm

"Yay" cheered Anais

after a half hour of waiting and walking through the queue the family reached the front of the line. After getting into rows of 2 they climbed into their log and pulled the safety bars down

"For your safety, remain seated at all times with your hands arms feet and legs inside your log, and please watch your children. Be aware for sharp drops and stops and you will get wet. Have a zip a dee do Dah day" said the safety recording

the log started moving and the family was on their way through splash mountain


	5. Chapter 5

The family went down their first drop on the ride and got a little wet

"That was good, but not as cool as the big drop later" said Gumball

the family moved into a tunnel with geese singing and fishing but only catching boots but didn't seem to mind

"These are always the slow parts of the ride" said Gumball

"I like it" said Anais

"These animals look familiar, I just don't remember where" said Richard as the log moved towards some signs leading to a place known as 'The laughing place'

"That's not important now, we're for a nice family vacation, at least I hope this vacation turns out right" said Nicole

the log moved into a dark room and the family screamed as they went down another drop. They were in a dark cave filled with bees and happy animals singing

"Everybody's got a laughing place, a laughing place, to go ho ho. Turn that frown turn it upside down, and you'll find yours we know ho ho" sang the animals

"What's a laughing place?" Asked Richard

"I think it's something that makes us laugh" said Gumball

"I think so" said Richard

"I don't" said Anais

the log started moving up towards the big drop. Before the drop the rides main character, Brer Rabbit, was tied up and about to be eaten by his enemy Brer fox

"Please let me go Brer fox" said Brer Rabbit

"Never, you're not getting away this time" said Brer Fox

"Do whatever you want but please don't throw me in that briar patch" said Brer Rabbit who was up to his tricks again

"Im glad I thought of that, because that's exactly where you're going" said Brer fox

"Here it comes" said Lexi

the family screamed with joy and a little fright as their log went down 5 stories into the briar patch. The whole family got soaked at the bottom and laughed

"That was fun" said Lex

"I think I've found my laughing place" said Darwin laughing

"Im glad I was tall enough" said Anais

the log moved into the last scene of the ride where Brer fox was hanging from a tree trying to avoid a hungry alligator with Brer bear, while singing animals were singing 'Zip a dee doo dah'

"I wish Jeff was here, he would've love this" said Anais

"Im sure he's doing fine sweetie" said Nicole

"What do you suppose he's doing right now?" Asked Darwin

(The night they left)

Jeff was watching a sad soap opera on tv

"I can't believe Rick is dumping Amanda before the big wedding for her evil cyborg sister" said Jeff sadly

(Right now)

Jeff was throwing a big party with other robots

"Great party Jeff" said Bobert

"Thanks Bobert" said Jeff

"Hey you know what'll make this party better?" Asked a gold robot with a red robot

"And whats that Crow?" Asked Jeff

"Glitter ball" said the red robot as he jumped on a remote and a disco ball came out of the ceiling

"Oh Tom you always know how to start a party" said Jeff

"Are you sure your family's okay with this" asked A robot chef

"Of course they're on vacation and won't be back for a week so lets party" said Jeff

all the robots in the house cheered


End file.
